Butterflies
by DeathEater'sDaughter
Summary: One year ago, George and Luna lost their children, Arwen and Alexander, in a car accident. George has to let them go and fly. Just like the butterfly's. Written for the Fanon Pairings Competiton round one. One shot.


**Disclaimer: Sadly I am not J. so I don't own Harry Potter. If I did Things would be a lot different. Warning for character death. But without any further ado...**

**/\\\\\\\\\**

**BUTTERFLIES**

Luna p.o.v.

_One year ago_

_"Look mummy! Look daddy! Butterflies!" Arwen calls to me and George. Arwen is wearing a blue sundress with her hair pulled up in a bun, held in place by the blue butterfly comb George bought her two years ago. She is holding her twin brother, Alexander's hand. He is wearing a blue shirt and jeans. I smile at them, they always try to match. Most people would say its a twin thing, and maybe it is, but I think it's because they are closer than siblings, they are like best friends. Arwen is pointing out the butterflies to Alex. I follow the direction of her finger. The butterflies are across the street at the park. They run to us holding hands, giggling and laughing. "Mummy can Arwen and me go see the butterflies?" Alexander asks me in his sweet little boy voice. "Of course you can. Be very careful crossing the street. Don't let go of sissy's hand." They smile at me and run off to where the butterflies are. But that's when everything went wrong._

_As they are crossing the street I see a car driving to fast to stop is driving down the road. George sees the car as well. We get up and run to stop them but the car is too fast. Arwen sees the car and shields Alexander from the car. She doesn't run away, she stops and protects him. The car hits her back and they both fall. The driver doesn't even care he keeps on driving. The force of being hit made Arwen release Alexander and he fell on the ground. The driver runs of Alexander, barely missing Arwen. I run to Alexander as George runs to Arwen. "I love you daddy." she says. I glance over and I can see the pain in her eyes. "You're going to be okay my little butterfly. I promise." Her eyelids flutter closed and her body heaves one last time. She is gone._

_George lost it. I was trying my hardest to not let our son see me cry, to let my emotions loose. "George I need you to help me!" He doesn't respond, he just holds Arwen and sobs. I look up to see a muggle woman calling 911. In less than 10 minutes the paramedics, I think that's what they are called, show up. Alexander is still alive, and I'm praying he keeps breathing. "I love you mummy. I'll be okay, I promise." "I know sweetie. I love you." Tears form in my eyes and begin to slide down my cheeks. "Don't cry mummy. I'll be okay in no time." he says as the paramedics put him on a stretcher and carry him into the ambulance along with our dead little girl._

_They wouldn't let us come with them but later that night we got a phone call that Alexander had died. I broke down into sobs as I dropped the phone. I barely managed to get the words out of mouth to tell George but he understood and cried with me. One stupid muggle killed our children, the two things me and George loved the most. And they are gone forever._

Present day

"Come on George." I say to him. He been locking himself in the bedroom since our son and daughter died a year ago. "I don't want to." "Please." "No. The last I was outside our kids died." "He's not coming back, George. Neither is she. They would want you to live life to its fullest not locked up I here. Today would be their birthday. Please come out. For them." He sighs looking down at his lap. In his hands is a comb. Not the comb you brush your hair with, but the comb girls put in their hair. This one has blue butterflies on the top. It was our daughter, Arwen's. George bought for her on her fifth birthday, that was three years ago. She wore it the day she died. Arwen loved butterflies, George would hold her above his head and shed pretend to be a butterfly. "Butterfly." I whisper under my breath. George looks at me. "What did you say, Lu?" "Butterfly." I see tears forming in his eyes. He's remember her, our little daughter. I move to sit in front of him instead of standing behind him. "George she needs to fly. Let her go." I can see he is struggling. "Lu, I don't know of I can." "she can't fly if you hold on so tightly. Let Arwen fly with the butterflies. Never forget her but let her fly." Tear begin to slowly fall off his cheeks and onto his hands. I see him nod, very slowly and almost unnoticeable. I smile and he when he looks up he is smiling ever so slightly through his tears. He is finally letting go.

It took him another year or so to fully move on, but everyday he was letting his little butterfly fly away. He never forgot Arwen or Alexander but he let the fly away, just like butterflies.

**/\\\\\\**

**This was written for the Fanon Pairings Competition round one. R&R**

**Word Count: 893 (This does not include disclaimer, title, Luna's p.o.v., or end notes)**


End file.
